A Lost Love
by Tryan
Summary: A few months after the end of Twilight Princess, Link just had to visit the mirror one last time. What happens then when he is able to see her again. This is a chance he could not pass up. Read and Review. WARNING: M for a reason


**AN: Hey you guys, it has been a while since I had written a good lemon. A long time ago, I promised a reader that I would make a true form Midna lemon with Link. Well that is pretty much the run down. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Why? Why did she shatter the mirror?" Link asked with a tear in his eye.

"I don't know, but I know we will see her again." Zelda replied with a hand on his shoulder.

"This was the only way to the Twilight. How are we going to get her back? Please. I just need to see her one more time!" Link said he dropped to his knees in front of the mirror's frame.

"Link, you've been through a lot with Midna. The best thing you can do now is rest. We won't be able to figure a way to get her back if you don't have the energy." Zelda spoke with a soft voice.

"You're right," Link said as he got up with a sniffle, "I need some sleep."

"Good. Now let's get back to the castle." Zelda said as she took Link's hand.

* * *

**At the castle...**

* * *

"It will never be the same again. The castle, the people, none of it will be after Ganon's attack." Link said as he looked out of the tower's window as the moon crept over the horizon.

"It is another trial that we need to overcome. Now get over here and come to bed." Zelda spoke as she held the bed sheets up to welcome him.

"Yeah, another trial." Link repeated as he got into bed.

"We can search for a way to get her back in the morning. Now come show me what that wolf tongue of yours can do." Zelda encouraged.

* * *

**The next morning...**

* * *

"Oh Link, that was amazing last night." Zelda moaned while she petted the wolf that was curled up next to her.

"Link, slowly waking up and removing the crystal, "Thank you..." He said with a yawn, "She always loved my fur."

"Link, we'll find her." Zelda said as she kissed the back of his neck before he got out of bed to get dressed.

"I know. One way or another, we will see her agai-ah!" Link said as something on his tunic cut him.

"What? Link, are you ok?" Zelda worried as she jumped out of bed exposing her naked body.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Only a scratch. What is this?" Link said as he held up a reflective object.

"It looks like a piece of the mirror. It must have been tangled in the threads of your tunic." Zelda said with wonder.

"If it is, it is too small to do anything." Link said as he was about to chuck it out of the window.

"No, wait! It could still be useful." Zelda said as she caught his arm.

"How? The mirror was larger than me. What are we going to do with a sliver no bigger than my pinky?" Link questioned as he lowered his arm.

"We are going to fix it." Zelda smiled.

"With what? This?" Link stared at the mirror sliver.

"Yes. Long ago, the sages created the mirror of twilight. They created it so that only the chosen may pass through," Zelda started.

"But how did the first Twili get in? Midna said she was a descendent of a forsaken tribe." Link interrupted.

"They were not chosen. They were banished. That is why Midna was able to pass through at will because she was chosen by the sages." Zelda answered.

So what are we going to do with this?" Link asked as he held up the shard.

"If you would let me finish," Zelda retorted. "A legend about the mirror was that it can be fixed by the very thing that destroyed it. Zant's magic broke the mirror and Midna's repaired it. I found a riddle in one of my books about the mirror. It said, 'He who wields the Hero's bow and quiver, take true aim with the sliver.' Link, you need to use the shard as an arrow head." Zelda said as she grabbed the jagged shard.

"Ok, so what if that is what it means? How are we going to make this stick of a shard into a good arrow head? And where do I shoot it if it works?" Link sighed as he slowly lost hope in finding Midna.

"Like this..." Zelda said as she molded the shard into an arrow head with Din's fire.

"Wha-? Zelda, it's amazing." Link said as he took the new arrow head.

"Thank you, Link. I also may have some strong, dried kindle you can use for the actual arrow." Zelda smiled.

"Zelda, you are amazing." Link said as he hugged her.

After the two made a perfect arrow, they took the long trip through the Gerudo desert. They walked through the temple that was finally safe after the monsters and quick sand were cleaned up. As they got to the mirror's frame, Link started to look at Zelda in hopes she knew what she was talking about.

"So what do I do?" Link asked as he drew the bow and mirror shard arrow.

"It says take true aim, but I do not know what tha- can you quit shining that in my eye?" Zelda spoke as she covered her face.

"What? What is in your- the mirror shard! Maybe it has to reflect something." Link said as he took the glare off Zelda's face.

"Yes, oh chosen one." A sage spoke behind him. "Take aim between the frames on either side and shoot at the slab. Then you will be able to pass into the Twilight.

Link nodded to the sage and looked back at Zelda. When she smiled at him, he took his bow and aimed between the frame and fired it. As the arrow left the bow, its spin had increased as the sun reflected off the tip. The arrow had become a ball of light in the few short seconds it had between the shot and frame, and when it made contact with the giant slab, it stuck in and stopped.

"What? Was that it?" Link spoke with disbelief.

The sage had just calmly replied, "Oh chosen one, you must be patient."

Just then, the sand had blown into a tornado in the direction in which the arrow had spun. However, instead of a destructive force, the sand had formed itself inside the mirror's frame to create a new portal to the twilight realm.

"There was one more riddle for you that you solved, while the Triforce is on your hand, your answers are in the sand." The sage said as he disappeared.

"Link, you did it!" Zelda exclaimed as she hugged him. "Now go say hello to Midna."

"Thank you." Link replied as he entered the twilight.

* * *

As Link materialized in the Twilight Realm, he noticed that the land was fertile with rich crops and abundant livestock. He realized what Midna had said about the Twilight being a beautiful place was true. Link walked into the castle grounds and looked at all the shops and merchants. He saw there were a couple items that were sold in both worlds. There were many items that he did not know as well. When Link felt like he was done looking arround, he walked to the palace gate. However, upon arrival, he was stopped by one of the Twili guards.

"Halt! What are you doing here? State your purpose or face the consequences." The guard spoke with a wielded spear.

"I am the hero from the world of the light. I am the one who saved this land. I am here to see the Twilight Princess." Link calmly explained.

"Oh, my apologies, sir. I did not know who you were. Queen Midna should be in her throne room now." The guard said as he lowered the spear and moved out of the way.

"Thank you." Link nodded as he walked into the palace entrance.

Link looked everywhere for Midna in the palace. She was not in the throne room. He looked in the grand hall, the gardens, and the ball room with no luck. Then Link finally looked in her room that he found after asking many uncooperative guards. However, he was shocked to see a sight that he was not expecting. Upon entering her room, Link came face to face with Midna who had just gotten out of the shower and did not have a towel.

"Oh shit. Midna, I'm sorry." Link said as he quickly closed the door.

"Link? Is that you?" Midna started as she snapped her fingers to make the door disappear. "Link! It really is you!" She shrieked as she ran over to him and hugged him with her naked form.

"Midna!? I didn't mean to look at you." He said, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh Link, you dummy, I don't care about that. Come in here so I can put the door back." Midna spoke softly as she dragged Link into her room.

"Midna," Link said as he uncovered his eyes to look into hers, "It has been so long. There are so many questions I ha-"

"Shhh... I know. I am sorry I shattered the mirror. I felt like it shattered your heart as well." Midna spoke as she held Link's hands with her own.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I lost you. I-" Link had a tear forming in his eye.

"Link, it's ok. You're here now." Minda calmed him as she hugged his face between her breasts.

"Mi- Midna!?" Link said as he broke away.

"Oh Link, you're blushing. Did you not like my boobs? It looks like you did." Midna said as she looked at the tent forming in his pants.

"I... no... I mean... I..." Link babbled on.

"Link, shut up." She giggled as she climbed on top of him and kissed him.

When Link finally gave in, he was overcome by Midna's body. He was amazed by her beauty and figure- her long orange hair that went to the small of her back, her lucious red eyes, her beautiful blue-grey skin, her perfect ass, and her voluptuous DD breasts.

"Midna..." Link wispered as the kiss broke.

"Link, I have missed you for far too long. I cannot wait any longer. I need you." Midna stared deeply into his eyes as she kissed him one more time.

Link took full advantage of Midna being on top of him as he grabbed her ass with a firm squeeze. His actions did not go unnoticed as he was rewarded with a soft moan. Midna then softly pushed her tongue into Link's mouth. With no hesitation, Link opened his mouth to let her in. The tongue wrestling lasted for about five minutes before Midna started to get more excited. She began to rub her womanhood on the thin coverings of Link's pants.

"Midna," Link said as he broke the kiss. "How long has it been since you were with someone?"

"You were the only one, and that was too long ago. Now you are mine and this moment is ours. So please, hurry up!" Midna moaned as she made Link's clothes disappear. "I need to feel good again."

'I never knew it was this bad for her. I mean, i have Zelda and Ilia in my own realm, but she is left to herself.' Link thought to himself. "If you want me to make you feel good, just wait til I do this..." He grinned as he cupped both of her breasts with his hands and sucked on her right nipple.

"Oh Link! Yes! It has been so long! I'm gonna cum!" Midna shrieked as her juices spilled out onto him.

"It has been a long time. I didn't even nibble or touch you there." Link was shocked as she rolled off of him. "But now you are all messy. Let me clean you off." He said as he positioned his face between her legs and began to eat her out.

"Link, you are so good to me. Keep going. Aaahhhh!" Midna moaned as she bucked her hips with every stroke of his tongue.

"You taste so good." Link said as he placed his mouth on her pussy and hummed causing her to have an orgasmic spasm.

"Oh fuck Link, I'm going to cum aga- ahhhhh!" Midna said as she she sprayed him with her cum.

Link was covered in her juices from hair to collar bone. He couldn't really see because a lot had gotten into his eyes as well. As he wiped his eyes, he looked up into Midna's face and licked his lips. He then crawled up to her mouth and kissed her. Midna became really horny after tasting her own cum in Link's mouth.

"Wow Midna, you really came a lot." Link said as he inserted two fingers into her making her squirm and squirt a little.

"I have been waiting for you. I know no one in this realm can do what you can to me. Now let me repay you." Midna said as she removed his fingers and placed him on his back.

"You are the most beautiful Twili I have ever seen." Link smiled as Minda tied her hair back and took hold of his ten inch cock.

"Link, you are so sweet. You really know how to treat a woman." Midna giggled as she began to stroke him and lick his tip.

"Oh yes. It feels so good." Link moaned with pleasure.

Midna smiled up at Link as she wrapped her tits around his shaft and bounced them while sucking on the rest.

"You have been so good to me. Now I must repay you the favor." Midna said as she deep throated him while humming.

"Midna! Gahhh!" Link moaned as he released a huge load into her mouth. He came so much, there was cum dripping from her nose and oozing out of her mouth. Midna then took his cock and emptied the rest of him onto her boobs.

"Oh Link, I just got out of the shower. Now I'm all messy again." Midna laughed as she played with his cum on her tits. Watching this reawakened Link's limp member.

"We could go back and clean you off." Link said as he took her hand and lead her to the shower.

"Let's do it." Midna said as she followed him. "Here, I'll turn on the water." She spoke as she turned the dials to a nice temperature and washed the cum off her face.

"Ok. Now we can clean you off." Link said as he grabbed a sponge and massaged her breasts.

"Oh Link, the sponge and water feel so good on my body." Midna moaned as she gave him a kiss.

"Anything for you." Link said as he lightly squeezed her ass. "Now turn your back to me and lean on the wall."

"Oh, Link, we've never done this position before." She said as she shook her butt a little.

"Ok, are you ready?" Link said as he teased her entrance of her pussy with his hard on.

"I am always ready for you." Midna moaned as Link stabbed himself into her. "Oh my goddesses! Link, you are inside me. You are so big. I can feel you filling me up." She screamed as she adjusted to the new feeling.

"You are so tight. I can barely move." Link grunted as he tried to slide himself in and out of her.

"Oh Link, fill me up. I don't want to walk straight after this." Midna moaned with her eyes rolled back.

"Your ass is so nice and firm. It feels so good." Link said as he inserted his index finger into her asshole.

"Link, no! Not there! I'm gonna cum!" Midna yelled as her legs were close to giving out.

"We have never tried anal before." Link snickered as he removed himself to tease her butthole with the tip.

"No. Please. It won't fit." Midna cried out.

"Only one way to find out." Link said as he rammed his full length up her ass.

"AHHHHH! Link, it hurts. I'm cumming." Midna cried as she came all over his testicles.

"I will go slowly for now. It hurts me a little as well." Link said in her ear as he began to finger her.

When Midna finally loosened up enough, Link started to fuck her faster and harder. He played with her clit and her breasts at the same time to pleasure her whole body at once.

"Oh Link, fuck me harder. Violate my ass until I can't stand anymore!" Midna exclaimed as her breasts were pressed against the shower wall.

The two fucked anal for about two and a half hours before one finally gave in.

"Midna! I can't hold on much longer. I'm going to cum." Link moaned.

"Do it. Cum in my ass. Fill me up!" Midna squeaked as she shook her butt to push him closer.

"Ahhh! Midna, I'm cumming!" Link grunted as he forced a giant load up her ass.

When Link was finished and was able to pull out, a lot of his cum came rushing out as well. Midna then collapsed onto her knees and became eye level with his member. She then licked his tip clean of the rest of the cum that continued to spurt out.

"Link, thank you. Thank you for this amazing time. I love you so much." Midna said as she looked up at him.

"I love you too, Midna. Now let's get to bed." Link smiled as he helped her onto her feet and back to bed where the fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**AN: With one lemon out of the way, I am planning three more. They will get better and better from here. Starting at one with Midna, I am going to keep adding girls to Link's harem. Next up is Zelda and Ruto. Then the Oot red heads. The third lemon will be with an OC of mine. Anyone remember when you first get thrown into the cell by one of the Gerudo guards?**

**Also, Altre will be back, but N6 is completed. A new story will be written after Link gets checked for anything. haha... Until the next story, ADIOS!**


End file.
